The Field Trip Gone Wrong
by Lord Smash
Summary: What happens when an insane 13-year old gets sucked into the Shannara books? Well... confused characters, insanity, Video Games, and more! PG13 because of the content in the books themselves


I know, you must be thinking this is another "Kid gets sucked into books" thing, and it might be… or will it? I don't own anything except my character.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chappy 1: The Field Trip gone wrong

Billy Fisher was on the bus to a class field trip for the 8th grade at Somewheresville Jr. High in the small village of Somewheresville, Ohio. The field trip was to some government building states away in Washington DC, and the ride was taking forever. He had brought some "gear" for the bus ride: His Gameboy Advance SP (from now on known as just The SP, because that's what I call mine in real life), A bag for when he gets carsick from playing said SP in the bus, his CD player, His CDs and lots of batteries. This SP was a weird one that didn't have the cool rechargeable battery, but had batteries that needed to be replaced every now and then just like the Gameboys before it. Suddenly, the bus stopped, they finally made it to the big government-y science place thing where some scientist guy would be unveiling his invention, which Billy forgot what exactly it was somewhere around West Virginia.

Billy and the other 8th graders from Somewheresville Jr. High got off the bus. It had been a long, boring, and nauseating (in the case of Billy Fisher) ride from Somewheresville to the nation's capital, but the boringness was just starting.

_It's just a boring science convention. I won't be able to play Golden Sun in there_, said Billy.

The 8th graders went into the building, past many doors that look almost exactly like the ones before it, and entered a room where an old guy in a lab coat was standing by something with a curtain on it. There was a large crowd around it already, but for some reason no one took the close seats to the scientist guy. Once the Somewheresville 8th grade sat down, the scientist began talking in a heavy accent.

"May I have your attention please," he began in his accent "What I am about to unveil today with revolutionize the way the world is. I am pleased to present… The Time Portal," he said as he pulled off the curtain, revealing a gigantic ring.

The scientist pushed the "On" button and set the Time Portal for a few thousand years in the future. Suddenly the middle of the ring-shaped thing began to look like a really bright, flashy, colorful, screensaver-like thing. Billy was too mesmerized by this to notice his archenemy, Mory Caitland, grabbing his SP and throwing it into the Time Portal.

"NO!!!" yelled Billy. He grabbed the batteries, his SP games not including Golden Sun that was in the SP, his CD player, and his CDs and jumped into the portal.

It was a bright flash of colorful lights that made Billy Fisher want to throw up. Soon he passed out from the strange feeling it seemed like you get when you travel into the future.

Billy Fisher woke up near a large castle-fortress thing that seemed like it would belong in the past rather than the future. Suddenly, out of the surrounding forest, came two people.

"Ahhh!!! Who are you guys and why are you dressed so weird!!!" cried Billy.

One of them, who looked really old, said, "I'm Bremen and that's Kinson Ravenlock, and we were about to ask you the same thing."

"Weird names. My name's Billy Fisher, and I'm lost. What's that big castle-y thing over there, and what year is it!!!!!!!!!" panicked Billy.

"I don't know what you mean by "What year is it?" but that castle over there is Paranor, and Bremen was about to warn the Druids about the threat of The Warlock Lord," said Kinson.

"OK… what are Druids, who's The Warlock Lord, and who would give a castle a stupid name like "Paranor" why don't just name it "The castle with a weird name". By the way, the year that I just left was 2004. You know, the year. Did you people just stop numbering years in the future," said Billy.

"You do ask a lot of questions, and they'll be answered soon enough," said Bremen.

Billy began walking with Kinson and Bremen toward Paranor. Billy had found the SP on the ground, and began playing it.

"Mwa! Ha! Ha! Die Fusion Dragon! Heh! Heh! UGH! I lost!" he yelled as he played, both Kinson and Bremen thought this kid more than a little weird.

Soon, the three of them were at the gates of Paranor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short first chapter, I'm planning on making the later ones longer. By the way, this'll be going through _every _book. How you ask? Well… **What would be the point of reading if I just told you!!!!**


End file.
